So Sick Sam
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: Sam is so sick of love songs. Or is she? CAM CarlyxSam songfic rated m for lanuage.


A/N: Sam is 24, as is Carly

* * *

**Mmmm mmm yeah**

**Do do do do do do do-do**

**Ohh Yeah**

I turned off my damn radio, before that fucking song came on again and reminded me of _her_. I got out of my car, and entered my small apartment.

**Gotta change my answering machine**

**Now that I'm alone**

**Cuz right now it says that we**

**Can't come to the phone**

**And I know it makes no sense**

**Cuz you walked out the door**

**But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore**

The answering machine was flashing a 2, meaning 2 new messages. I press the play button.

"Hey, this is (giggle, Sam stop) Carly and Sam, we can't come to the phone so, (my voice suddenly cuts in), buzz off!" I suppose I should change that, but I don't. Cause that's the only source I have of your voice anymore. She won't return my phone calls, and won't answer her door when I come by.

**(it's ridiculous)**

**It's been months**

**And for some reason I just**

**(can't get over us)**

**And I'm stronger than this**

**(enough is enough)**

**No more walkin round**

**With my head down**

**I'm so over being blue**

**Cryin over you**

I'm over her, I have to be. It's been nearly 2 months since we've broken up, yet I can't get over her, over my Carly. Her always smiling face, and positive attitude, it's etched into my head and I can't get her out.

**And I'm so sick of love songs**

**So tired of tears**

**So done with wishing you were still here**

**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**

**So why can't I turn off the radio?**

Any song, that even hints a love song, is immediately turned off. I'm so fuckin' tired of the tears. They never solved anything, nothing, only made matters worse, for me. Yet any song, that even hints a love song, is never turned off. I can't help but always find a way to make it about my life, and what I'm going through.

**Gotta fix that calendar I have**

**That's marked July 15th**

**Because since there's no more you**

**There's no more anniversary**

**I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you**

**And your memory**

**A****nd how every song reminds me**

**Of what used to be**

I come out of the bathroom, towel drying my hair, when I noticed my calendar. July 15th was circled in purple marker, with "our anniversary" written in the box. I add that to my list of things to get rid of, along with all these thoughts of you, and me. I hear a song I know by heart now called "So Sick" come on. It's not just another song that reminds me of what we used to be, it's _the _song that reminds me.

I shake my head and throw my towel in the hamper. I take one more look at the calendar before going into my kitchen where the radio is playing "So Sick."

**That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs**

**So tired of tears**

**So done with wishing you were still here**

**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**

**So why can't I turn off the radio?**

I stared at it for a whole verse before deciding to leave it on. And look in my fridge to find something for dinner. I found a ham in the fridge that's marked "Sam's Ham" in her hand writing. I take the note off and pull it out.

**(Leave me alone)**

**Leave me alone**

**(Stupid love songs)**

**Don't make me think about her smile**

**Or having my first child**

**I'm letting go**

**Turning off the radio**

I feel a tear slip out, as I think back to her smile, when she had delivered our first child. Kimmy is her name. And I spoiled that baby, right up until she left. I whip the tear away with the back of my sleeve. I put down the knife I was using to cut up vegetables, and turn to the radio and switch the station.

**Cuz I'm so sick of love songs**

**So tired of tears**

**So done with wishing she was still here**

**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**

**So why can't I turn off the radio?**

**(why can't I turn off the radio?)**

It takes a few seconds for the radio to become less hazy, and when it does, it makes me turn my head. The same song is playing. I'm starting to think my radio's possessed.

**Said I'm so sick of love songs**

**So tired of tears**

**So done with wishing she was still here**

**S****aid I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**

**So why can't I turn off the radio?**

**(why can't I turn off the radio?)**

I don't bother to change in again. I'm over her, I have to be. It's about time I start to move on. I have to stop wishing for her to come back.

I put the chopped up vegetables in the boiling water.

**And I'm so sick of love songs**

**So tired of tears**

**So done with wishin' you were still here**

**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**

**Why can't I turn off the radio?**

**(why can't I turn off the radio?)**

I heard a knock come from my door. I turn down the radio, wipe my hands on a dish towel and answer the door. Only to be met with the one person that I've been trying to get over. But she's not alone.

"Sam…" her voice is raspy and horse. I can tell she's been crying, probably just as much as I have been.

"Yeah." her grip tightens on the car seat holder.

"I can't get over you. I-Kimmy and I need you." I look down at Kimmy who was sound asleep in her car seat. I smile and pull her into a hug.

"I couldn't get over you either."

* * *

_One month later_

Carly and I immediately get settled back into our usual routine. And it was like we had never split up.

"Hey Carles." I was sitting on our coach, while Carly was getting Kimmy's baby food.

"Has Kimmy said her first word yet?" Carly comes over to the coach, and sits down next to me.

"No, why?" I point over to Kimmy, who's still saying her first word.

"Wadio, wadio, wadio." Carly looks back at me, and we both start laughing. Kimmy had a toy radio in her hands, that was about the size of her palm, no idea were she got it, but she woddled up to us and held out her hand that had the radio.

"Wadio."

**Why can't I turn off the radio?**


End file.
